


We Are NOT a Couple!

by devinleighbee, ShoyDragon



Series: Hamish/Mia 'Verse [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkwardness, Dancing, Drabble, First Crush, Gen, Original Character(s), Parent!lock, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinleighbee/pseuds/devinleighbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyDragon/pseuds/ShoyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John attempts to be a wingman and Hamish is easily embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are NOT a Couple!

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Headcanon(s): As a happily married man, John Watson lives vicariously through his son’s love life, becoming Hamish’s best wingman and worst nightmare.
> 
> This story is set _before_ the previously posted "Up to Something?"

“Mia looks lovely, doesn’t she?”

“Daaaaad, you promised you wouldn’t say anything!” Hamish whined, looking up at John imploringly. “I haven’t told her yet!”

John grinned. “Oh, I know you haven’t told her yet, H. I was just saying she looks nice. I like her dress.”

Hamish rolled his eyes. “Where did Father go? I thought you were going to congratulate Uncle Greg together.”

“Knowing your father he’s probably off somewhere sulking. That, or he’s in the coat room again; he says he can identify who someone is sleeping with by their coats. I should probably find him before he gets a drink thrown at him…”

Hamish sighed and shook his head as his dad walked away. He was glad Uncle Greg and Ms. Molly finally tied the knot (Dad said they had been together for 15 years before Uncle Greg finally popped the question), but part of him was wishing Mia wasn’t there. She did look really pretty in that dress with her hair done up and her make-up really brought out her eyes, and Hamish was finding it hard to look at her for too long without blushing.

“You should go ask her to dance.”

Hamish jumped and whirled around to look up at his father. “Wha— No. I can’t! And anyways, that’s not the point,” he stammered, feeling his face heat up. “Dad’s been looking for you.”

Sherlock raised an elegant eyebrow and fixed his son with an unimpressed look.

“He really is looking for you,” Hamish insisted. “He just headed for the coat room…”

“Well then, I suppose I’ll have to go collect him, won’t I,” Sherlock drawled, a small smirk twisting his lips upward. “And I’d reconsider your position on dancing; she’s approaching us right now. Good evening, Ms. Donovan.”

“Hello, Mr. Holmes. Doctor Watson was just looking for you.”

“So I’ve heard,” Sherlock agreed, smiling.

“You look nice,” Mia said brightly, turning to Hamish. “I never thought I’d see you in a bow tie, junior!”

“Haha, yes, well… Can’t go to a wedding and not dress up, right?” Hamish laughed nervously. “Y-you look nice too.”

Mia grinned. “Thank you! It took Mum _forever_ to get my hair to sit right. I think I’ve got about a pound of hairspray in there.” The music in the hall changed and Mia’s face lit up. “Oo, I love this song! C’mon, junior; let’s dance!”

“What? I don’t—” Hamish protested weakly. Mia grabbed his arm and dragged him to the section of the reception hall that had been cleared for people to dance. There were a few couples drifting together towards the edges, but Mia pulled Hamish right to the middle of the floor.

“Mia, I don’t know how to dance!” Hamish hissed, eyes darting to the surrounding people as if looking for an escape. “I can’t dance with you because I don’t know how!”

Mia laughed. “Oh come _on_ , junior! It’s easy! Here, give me your hands.” She snatched up his limbs without his permission and linked their fingers together. She placed his other hand on her waist and grabbed his shoulder. “There. Now all you have to do is follow the beat. Just don’t step on my toes, okay?”

“Okay,” Hamish squeaked, looking everywhere but Mia’s face.

“Hey. Hamish. Look at me.”

Slowly, blue eyes met brown.

“Relax,” Mia murmured. “It’s a _lot_ easier if you relax.”

Hamish took a deep breath and tried to relax. He was mildly successful. Mia grinned. “Better…”

They ended up dancing two more songs before Hamish spotted his parents standing at the edge of the dance floor and started to panic. “Oh god, my parents are right there, oh god. Dad is _never_ going to let me live this down! Oh _god_!”

“It’s just a bit of dancing, junior,” Mia said, mildly confused.

“Yes, and it was lovely, but I can’t stay. Gotta go. Thank you!” Hamish hurried off, leaving an amused Mia to shake her head after him, grinning.

“Well, well, well. Look at you, H. Did you sweep her off her feet?” John asked, teasing. “You two were definitely the best looking couple out there.”

“We are not a _couple_!” Hamish hissed, blushing and glaring at the same time. “She dragged me out there!”

Sherlock caught John’s eye. “That sounds familiar, doesn’t it, John?”

John laughed. “It does, doesn’t it? In fact, I’m fairly certain that’s almost _exactly_ what I used to say about the two of us back in the day…”

Hamish groaned. “Have you congratulated Uncle Greg yet? Because I have been embarrassed enough tonight and I _really_ don’t need to hear any stories about ‘back in the day.’”

“You say that now,” John said, eyes sparkling, “but you know deep down you love hearing my stories, H. And you know you and Mia are totally a couple.”

“We are _not_!”

“Not yet, anyway.”

“Daaaaad!”

**Author's Note:**

> This particular incarnation of Hamish Watson-Holmes and Mia Donovan were created as a collaboration between devinleighbee and shoydragon. We never intended for this to become a series, but all it took was one drabble, and now we can't stop. The graphic was done by Devin, the drabble by Shoy.
> 
> (Previously posted on tumblr)


End file.
